


Dean vuole, Dean ottiene

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Cemetery, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Incest, M/M, Sexual Humor, Sibling Incest, Slash, Submissive/Bottom Sam Winchester, Supernatural Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Dean vuole una cosa, sa quali tasti toccare per ottenerla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean vuole, Dean ottiene

“Odio questo lavoro!”  
Sam alzò gli occhi, socchiudendo le palpebre per distinguere qualcosa nel buio della notte. Certo che l’avevano sotterrata davvero bene questa strega! Dovevano essere circa tre metri. Meno male che si era portato dietro la corda, altrimenti non sarebbe mai uscito di lì: il terreno era ancora umido per la pioggia insistente di quei giorni, di scalare le pareti della fossa neanche a parlarne.  
“Cos’hai sempre da borbottare?”  
La sagoma di suo fratello apparve sull’orlo della buca: dalla voce impastata, Sam capì che, mentre scavava, Dean doveva essersi dedicato alla rivista porno che aveva acquistato all’area di servizio. Bel modo di montare la guardia.  
“Perché devo sempre essere io a fare i lavori pesanti?”  
“Perché sei il fratello minore e devi subire” rispose Dean, sistemandosi i pantaloni ( _Un maniaco, ecco cos’è_ , pensò Sam). “Allora, l’hai trovata questa bara o vuoi arrivare fino al centro della Terra?”  
Sam ricacciò indietro tutte le frasi cattive che gli salivano alla gola e, per tutta risposta, accese la pila portatile e la puntò ai suoi piedi. Il fascio di luce illuminò il legno scuro, ancora intatto malgrado i secoli passati.  
“Non c’è che dire, proprio un ottimo lavoro” mormorò il più giovane, valutando mentalmente i colpi di pala che gli sarebbero serviti per rompere il coperchio. Non riuscì a concludere il suo pensiero che qualcosa di pesante lo colpì alla schiena, facendolo cadere sulle ginocchia. Il legno scricchiolò, ma per fortuna resistette all’urto.  
“Ma cosa cazzo… Dean?” Sam sgranò gli occhi alla vista del fratello che si rialzava in piedi, togliendosi la terra dai vestiti. “Cosa ci fai qui?” gridò con voce stridula.  
“Ehi, Sammy, tranquillo. Mi sono nascosto perché ho sentito sei rumori.”  
La nonchalance di Dean lo stupiva ogni giorno di più. O era scemo o faceva finta; e se faceva finta era veramente un bravo attore.  
“Cioè, tu hai pensato di nasconderti nella fossa che io ho scavato? E hai pensato anche a quello che diremo quando il custode ci troverà qui dentro?” chiese Sam digrignando i denti.  
Dean lo guardò con sufficienza. “Certo, che credi? Mica sei il solo a far funzionare il cervello. Stavamo facendo una passeggiata e non abbiamo visto la fossa aperta da qualche sacrilego.”  
Sam prese un profondo respiro e contò fino a numeri infiniti per calmarsi e reprimere la tentazione di restare figlio unico.  
“A parte il fatto che se diciamo che ci piace passeggiare nei cimiteri, ci mettono in manicomio e buttano via la chiave… ti sei forse dimenticato che abbiamo una pala? E che su questa pala ci sono le mie impronte digitali?”  
“Oh, per quello ho il piano di riserva” Dean si stiracchiò, massaggiandosi i muscoli ancora indolenziti dalla caduta, poi continuò recitando la sua parte come se davanti a lui ci fossero dei poliziotti. “Agente, la prego di perdonare il mio fratellino. Da quando il nostro cagnolino Sparky è morto, se ne va in giro a scavare per ritrovarlo. Non l’ha ancora accettato… e sì che sono passati diciotto anni.”  
No, non era scemo… era proprio stronzo!  
Sam decise di rimandare la discussione, altrimenti rischiavano sul serio di essere scoperti. Scrutò l’entrata della fossa un’altra volta. Non si vedeva nessuna sagoma e non si udiva nessun rumore: per il momento erano salvi.  
“Dai, prendi la corda e risaliamo.”  
“… La corda?”  
“Certo, quella che ti avevo detto di legare all’albero e di calare giù, in modo da poterla usare per risalire. Dov’è?”  
Silenzio. Il classico silenzio alla “Oh, merda!” di Dean.  
Sam accese la torcia e la puntò sul viso al fratello. “Non l’hai legata, vero?”  
“Levami quella luce dagli occhi, mi stai accecando!”  
“Io dovrei ammazzarti!” strillò Sam isterico. “Mi stai dicendo che siamo bloccati in una buca di quasi tre metri, insieme al cadavere di una strega, perché tu eri troppo impegnato a farti le seghe per ricordarti di legare una corda?”  
“Come sai che mi stavo facendo…?”  
“Perché tu ti fai sempre le seghe!” La voce del fratello minore saliva di pari passo con la sua incazzatura. “Potresti partecipare alle Olimpiadi come campione americano di onanismo. E quando non ti fai le seghe, scopi! Ma riuscirai un giorno a ragionare col cervello di sopra?”  
“Hai finito?” Dean incrociò le braccia sul petto e lo fronteggiò; malgrado fosse più alto, Sam si sentiva sempre timoroso quando il fratello lo fissava con rabbia… come in quel momento. Ma timore di cosa? Stavolta aveva ragione lui! “Guarda, Sammy, che se io mi ammazzo dalle seghe davanti a donne patinate e mi dimentico di legare le corde, è per colpa tua!”  
Sam sgranò gli occhi. “Cosa? E io cosa c’entro?”  
“C’entri, c’entri…” Dean sbuffò infastidito. “Se tu fossi meno morigerato e ragionassi di più col cervello inferiore, saremmo entrambi contenti: io mi farei meno seghe fisiche e tu meno seghe mentali.”  
Il minore sospirò: lo sapeva, si andava a finire sempre sul solito discorso. “Dean, ascolta. Ne abbiamo già parlato… nessuno di noi due è gay, perché dovremmo continuare a fare… quello?”  
“Cosa? A scopare? Perché ci piace. Sì, _ci_ piace, è inutile che scuoti la testa, piace anche a te. E poi _gay_ è un parolone! A me non interessano gli uomini, voglio scopare con te e basta.”  
“Non possiamo, siamo fratelli!”  
“Lo eravamo anche un mese fa, eppure non ci siamo fatti tanti problemi a fottere in ogni angolo della stanza d’albergo!” Dean diede un calcio ad un mucchietto di terra e prese a camminare per la fossa come un leone in gabbia. “Fanculo! Fanculo a te e ai tuoi scrupoli! Perché non puoi smettere di fustigarti per qualsiasi cosa e non ti godi un po’ la vita che viene?”  
“Dean, senti… parliamone dopo con calma, ok? Ora pensiamo ad uscire di qui” tento di calmarlo Sam; per tutta risposta, il fratello maggiore si sedette sulla bara e mise su il broncio. “Quando crescerai?” sospirò il più giovane, scuotendo di nuovo la testa.  
Con l’aiuto della torcia cercò ogni possibile appiglio sulla parete, saggiò il terreno con la punta delle dita, arrivò persino a tirarsi su per qualche centimetro. Alla fine pensò che, se si fossero messi l’uno sulle spalle dell’altro, avrebbero potuto uscire; solo che per riuscirci aveva bisogno del fratello.  
“Dean, ho trovato una soluzione.”  
Silenzio.  
“Se mi aiuti, possiamo andarcene da qui.”  
“Fottiti!”  
Sam sospirò di nuovo, rassegnato. Quando Dean voleva una cosa… Gli si fece vicino e gli sussurrò sensuale all’orecchio: “Se mi aiuti, ti prometto grandi cose in albergo…”  
“No!”  
“Dai… ho voglia di te…”  
Dean si lasciò sfuggire un sorrisetto sadico mentre alzava lo sguardo sul suo volto. “Puoi sempre farti una sega…” Il fratello minore stava per ribattere qualcosa, ma l’altro lo interruppe. “Avanti, Sam, puoi far meglio di così…”  
“Se mi aiuti, ti… ti faccio stare sopra” mormorò a bassa voce, come se qualcuno li potesse sentire. Ma erano solo loro due… e la morta sotto di loro.  
“Già meglio… ma non ancora abbastanza.”  
Se non fosse stato suo fratello, Sam lo avrebbe definito un bastardo figlio di puttana. “Starai sopra per una settimana.”  
“Interessante. E poi?”  
“Per due settimane, ok?”  
“Bello… però ho questo dolorino alla schiena, non so se…”  
“Un mese!” sbottò Sam. “Mi farò montare per un mese di fila, ma fammi uscire di qui!”  
“D’accordo, Sammy!” Dean scattò in piedi come una molla, sotto lo sguardo irato del fratello. “Però…”  
“Però cosa?” Il minore era alla fine della pazienza. “Cosa c’è adesso?”  
“Però non credo di resistere fino all’albergo. Ho bisogno di un… assaggino.”  
“Qui?” chiese Sam meravigliato. “Ma siamo sopra una bara!”  
“Appunto, hai paura di una morta?”  
“Visto quello che facciamo, sì!”  
Dean lo abbracciò, stringendolo forte a sé. “Povero piccolo Sammy… hai tanta paura… ma ti difendo io.”  
Sam rabbrividì. Il fratello stava usando quel tono di voce basso e profondo capace di fargli partire i freni inibitori. In più aveva cominciato a palpargli il culo, strusciandosi contro di lui; Sam sentiva chiaramente l’erezione dell’altro contro la sua coscia, ed era così dannatamente eccitante.  
“Sei uno stronzo, Dean… ah!” gemette quando il fratello gli leccò il collo.  
“Non si dicono le parolacce, Sammy, sennò si va all’inferno. E lo sai cosa fanno i diavoli ai bambini cattivi?”  
Lo fece girare con gesti decisi e lo costrinse a mettersi a quattro zampe; ora Sam vedeva chiaramente il legno della bara, rigato dalle infiltrazioni d’acqua.  
“Li costringono a piegarsi ai loro voleri e fanno loro cose innominabili” mormorò Dean, accarezzandogli la schiena, scossa da brividi di piacere. Gli slacciò i pantaloni e li fece scivolare lungo le cosce insieme ai boxer. “Li penetrano con le loro lingue infuocate e li costringono a supplicare“ e accompagnando le parole con i gesti, gli allargò le natiche e si chinò a leccare la sua apertura.  
“Dean!” Un urlo di piacere disperato, sublime e inappagato allo stesso tempo, turbò la pace della notte. Sam chiuse i pugni e prese a colpire il coperchio della bara fino a spellarsi le nocche. “Di più… ti prego…”  
Il fratello maggiore sorrise, ma si guardò bene dall’accontentarlo; continuò a leccarlo con calma, forzandolo appena con la punta della lingua.  
“Ti prego… ti prego…” ripeteva Sam come un mantra.  
“Cosa, Sammy? Cosa vuoi che faccia?”  
“Prendimi…” balbettò l’altro mentre il rossore gli tingeva le guance.  
“Cosa? Non ho sentito.”  
“Montami…”  
“Non ti capisco.”  
“Scopami…”  
“Eh?”  
“Fottimi!” gridò Sam con tutto il fiato. “Fottimi adesso!”  
Dean scoppiò a ridere: era in questi momenti che il fratello l’avrebbe volentieri ucciso, ma Dean era fatto così, volente e nolente. E adesso Sam lo voleva con tutto se stesso.  
Stavolta fu accontentato: dopo pochi istanti, Sam sentì il sesso di Dean farsi strada dentro di lui e dall’inferno si ritrovò in paradiso.  
Il fratello maggiore lo teneva stretto per i fianchi, muovendosi dentro di lui con gli occhi chiusi per gustarsi ogni istante dell’amplesso. Quello era il suo Sam, suo e di nessun’altro. Cocciuto e rompicoglioni, certo, ma pur sempre il suo amato Sam. Si chinò in avanti e, come obbedendo ad un ordine silenzioso, il più giovane tirò indietro la testa; le loro labbra si incontrarono, le loro lingue si cercarono, lottarono tra loro instancabili finché i fratelli non furono costretti a separarsi per riprendere fiato.  
La bocca di Dean scese lungo il collo di Sam, leccando e mordendo quella carne tenera.  
“Dean…” ansimò. “Fottimi… di più… fammi impazzire… scopami ancora… ancora…”  
Il maggiore gemette e aumentò le spinte: quelle parole nella bocca dolce di Sam lo facevano morire. Ancora pochi colpi e il seme di Sam macchiò il legno sotto di loro mentre Dean veniva dentro di lui.  
“Ti amo, Sam.”  
“Ti amo, Dean.”  
E anche la morta diede il suo assenso a questo amore, battendo tre colpi contro il coperchio.


End file.
